


Fracture

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Injury, Kink Meme, male anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio and Federico seek help for an embarrassing medical problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=309449#t309449

The Auditore brothers stared at the doctor incredulously.  “How is that even possible?” Federico asked.

“There aren’t any bones there!” Ezio added.

The doctor sighed.  “Fractures are only usually associated with bones.  A fractured penis is a tear in the penile wall.  That is the cause of the curvature, softness, and yes, even the clicking sound.”

“Is there a cure?” Federico wanted to know.

“No.”

The brothers shared a dismayed look, speaking in unison.  “Cazzo.”


End file.
